Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power recovery system for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power recovery system for a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system of a vehicle.
Background Information
A power recovery system in a vehicle can include a thermoelectric device to generate electrical power through a temperature potential between opposing sides of the thermoelectric device. To efficiently generate electrical power, a large temperature potential is required. The stability of the temperature potential in a vehicle is often insufficient, such that maintaining the temperature potential is difficult. Additional pumps and fans may be used to avoid degradation of the temperature potential. However, electrical power is required to operate the additional devices to maintain the temperature potential, thereby diminishing the net benefit of the electrical power generated by the thermoelectric device. Furthermore, installing the additional devices to facilitate maintaining the temperature potential increases the expense of the power recovery system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a power recovery system for a vehicle in which a temperature potential is substantially maintained at the thermoelectric device.